


Strongest Strike to the Shards of Self

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bestiality, Collars, Dehumanization, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Leashes, Leo OOC, M/M, Master!Leo, Mental Breakdown, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slave!Takumi, Whipping, if walking around your country like an animal, isn't the worst thing to insult you as an ex-royal, then getting raped by a huge dog with all your people watching is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Takumi's self must be crushed to dust, to lower the chance of rebellion to its minimum. So of course, he goes the most insulting experience a human, an ex-royal can experience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drace: This is possibly the most horrible thing ever happened to Takumi in this entire series, but if you're ready. Then we cannot stop you.
> 
> LuLu: Drace is joking: This is the most emotional chapter in the entire series (JK). 
> 
> It has been quite some time since I've edited CD... I am so damn tired now from all those edits in the previous chapters.
> 
> This is possibly one of if not the most horrific things that can happen to Takumi. Thirsty, but also emotional, especially to the end.
> 
> I have also added diary chapters for the previous sections! (and some major changes!)

_ Pet Takumi, am I?  _ The Hoshidan prince yawned and rubbed his eyes. Waking up in the Nohrian prince’s dormitory used to be one of his greatest nightmare of all time. But after the resting day given by his Master, he realised being a sex pet wasn’t that bad. 

 

_ At least someone still loves me.  _ He muttered to himself and covered himself with the soft, furry blanket.  _ At least Master treats me kindly. It isn’t that bad. _

  
“I heard you moaning when you were sleeping, Takumi.” Leo, who was working on his documents, turned around and gazed at his pet. “Were you having a sweet dream?”

 

“I have nothing but nightmares…” The pet squinted and hid into his blanket. “I don’t know whether it was a nightmare or a sweet dream…” He muffed, “it was a weird one.”

 

The dark prince chuckled and walked towards his pet. “A rather strange one, isn’t it?” He searched the bed and grabbed his chin. He then pulled his slave closer to himself and stared into his amber eyes. “A dream that you have escaped from me, isn’t it? A dream where your sister was…”

 

Takumi squeezed his eyes and shook his head. “I know. She’s dead.” He sighed and looked at the ground. “Because of you…” He talked to himself. “Because of me…” Tears pricked from his eyes and reflects the morning sun.

 

Gazing at the Hoshidan prince, Leo thought of himself.  _ Because of we didn’t realise father’s heart was corrupted.  _ The Nohrian prince released his grip on his chin.  _ Because we didn’t know he was suffering. For Nohr. _

 

He looked at the Hoshidan prince, who was weeping, sobbing for his lost sister.  _ He isn’t a Prince anymore.  _ He shook his head, trying to forget any feelings for the Hoshidan prince.  _ You know what you need to do, Leo.  _ He clutched his hands.  _ This is for Nohr. A tradition when conquering other country.  _

 

“Remember that you're going to be showcased again?” Leo tugged the silvery strands and pulled Takumi out of his warm, comfortable bed. “Did you?” He lowered his pitch as emotionless sound left his lips.

 

Shockingly, Takumi stared emptily at the prince. “I thought you will keep me in private,” he brushed his hair and straddled the ground. “A-As I have behaved well…”

 

“And did you?” The dark prince kicked his guts until Takumi started coughing. “Come on, slave. Everyone needs to know what you are now.”

 

“Please…” The Hoshidan prince begged as he covered his bare, naked body. “Did I... not behave well? Did I… not satisfy you? Am I so bad that deserve a public… showcase?” He crawled towards the Nohrian, slowly and steadily. 

 

“I really want soft touches, warm hugs, and genuine love.” He rubbed his face against his Master’s feet, while his watery amber eyes gazed at the Nohrian prince. “Can't you... cancel it?”

 

“Not that bad but you're not obedient enough,” Leo pulled his pet away and clipped his collar. Then, he casted a spell and created a ‘Takumi’ name tag on the black leather. “The Hoshidans, every single one of them, needs to know how lowly you are. As a prince of a defeated country, I have to crush every speck of hope you had.”

 

The slut gazed on his name tag.  _ Takumi.  _ He read his own name.  _ Takumi, the pet.  _ He flickered the tag with his hand. The collar used to itch his neck, but he has already used to the leather circling around his neck. 

 

“Is it really needed?” He brushed the metal name tag and bowed down. “I have already lost hope for a dignified life. I have already admitted that I need to live as a slave for the rest of my life. I will be obedient… I swear... Just not… showcasing me publicly…”

 

“Shut up, pet! I’ll bring you out whenever I want because I am your Master!” The dark mage snapped and lifted his pet by his hair. “Since you’re a pet, it’s up to me what are going to be done to you! You have already done this once, whore! What is your problem with the second?”

 

“I… I… was forced…” Takumi shielded himself with his arms. “My people… they don’t deserve to be in this heartbroken state… Please…” He pushed himself upwards with his shivering legs. “Once is enough, for them and for me.”

 

“Do you have any complain, pet?” The mage shouted and attached the nipple clamp on one of his nub. “Stay still like a pet you are, then.” He pulled the chains across his back and attached another clamp to another nipple. “Like this.”

 

“Master… what…”

 

“You are my pet, and I can make you my mount if I feel like it.” He lost his grab on his hair and forced him to stand on four. “Walk, pet, walk!” He tugged the chains and slapped his buttcheek. “You are a mount now!”

 

“I can’t… I’m too weak… Nngh…”

 

“Too weak? Didn’t I feed you cum once a few days already?” He pulled the chains and his hair, yet the pet was still standing, trying his best to move a step forward. In Takumi’s mind, he tried to persuade his limbs to walk, yet his body was trying to be static and even shake Leo off. His lusty amber eyes stared and begged, hoping to fulfil his master.

 

“Please… You know it wasn’t enough… Ah!”

 

“It seems if I don’t add a tail,” He could feel the buttplug, with a feathery tail behind it, was touching his ass. He could feel Master’s fingers thrusting those toys into him as he raised his voice. “You don’t understand you’re a pet.”

 

That damned spell caused Takumi to cum at the moment his Master put on his tail. “Nngh…” The pet helplessly moaned and fell onto the ground. “No… I can’t walk with that in me… Please… I’m nothing already… Just let me rest…”

 

“Didn’t you say you are going to perform better after the resting day?” Leo pulled his pet back to his standing position and whipped his back. “This is an order! Slut!” He sit on his back and smacked his buttcheeks.”Walk! Walk like a fucking mount you are!”

 

Takumi wanted to snicker yet the constant pleasure in his ass forced it into a moan. He knew he wasn’t even capable of lifting his legs, let alone carrying Leo all the way to the plaza. His half-lidded eyes could only focus on the floor, watching himself pushing himself slowly and steadily. 

 

_ No, please, no.  _ He muttered along the journey to the town.  _ Please, don’t showcase me. No. I don’t want them to look at me like that.  _

 

“So slow, pet!” Leo tugged the chains and kicked his gut. His pale fingers slipped into his hole, teasing and playing with the plug. “Faster! We are in a hurry!”

 

Takumi shuddered in pain and fear. It was still the second floor but he could already hear his people chatting about his showcase. He could already see their worried faces. He could already see light shining onto his dirty, contaminated slutty body. He could feel how  _ horrific  _ the showcase will be.

 

“Stupid slow pet. Seems that you can’t get in time.” Leo flipped through one of his tomes and teleported them to the Hoshidan plaza, where citizens were gathered. The shocking and the depressing faces of the Hoshidans were the complete different from the sunny weather and bright sun.  _ Prince Takumi.  _ The ex-prince heard people crying his name.  _ What will they do? Are the Nohrian going to torture him again in order to suppress us? _

 

“How do you feel to traverse the plaza you love again, Hoshidan prince?” The Nohrian prince attached the leash onto his collar and tugged the chains. He thrusted the plug deeper into his hole until cum started leaking from his cock. “Pet? Did you hear me? Are you  _ not  _ going to reply?”

 

“So embarrassed.” Takumi looked at the dark prince emptily. His cheeks were as red as tomato with his entire body quivering with uncontrollable wants and desire. His amber eyes forced tears out and begged. “I… Everyone is looking… Please… don’t look at me. I am just a slutty pet… You can see it… I’m a mount for my Master. I’m just a toy in his eyes. I’m nothing! Please…” 

 

“You said that, but the more people look at you, the more frequent you cum. What a slutty, exhibitionist pet!” The Master wrapped his hands around the pet’s cock and stroked it until it became stiff again. “You’re excited to let people see you fall, naked, collared, leashed and walked on four like an animal, aren’t you? You just can’t stop cumming in front of your dearest people,  _ Prince  _ Takumi.” Another hand slid down the pet’s inner thigh and caressed his sensitive skin. “Not to mention that you are spreading your legs for a mere buttplug,  _ Prince.  _ I doubt what will happen when you get fucked by human.”

 

The pet moaned in shame, yet his legs were still spreading for more touches. His cock was erect and pumping cum all over the ground, despite his hatred towards his master and the embarrassment of being showcased. 

 

“I…. I…” He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his nub. “Yes… I am an exhabitionist… I am a slutty pet.”

 

“So desperate for more touches,  _ Prince? _ But you walk so slowly! Why should I give you more  _ touches  _ when you  _ don’t deserve _ it?” Leo got off Takumi’s back and whipped his back. Red stripes were formed on Takumi’s muscular pale skin, forming scars and bruises. “Do you like being a pet more than being a mount?”

 

“Ngh… I… Ah!”

 

“Your cock hardens every time you are whipped! Not only an exhibitionist, but you are also a masochist.” Leo kicked the plug deeper into his hole and stepped on his butt. He gave a extra string tug on the leash, signaling Takumi to look at him. “Just how slutty you are,  _ Prince _ Takumi?” He ran his fingers through the silvery strands and felt the softness between it. “How much you have fallen, Takumi? How much have you given up?”

 

“Master…” The slut mumbled and half-lidded eyes peered at his master. His trembling limbs could barely support his injured body, but his cock was constantly cumming. “Why are you... Calling me a prince… Despite treating me like this? I have nothing… really. I have no hope. No future…” His tears pricked from the edge of his eyes and fell on the ground. “Why… just why? Do you need to torture me again and again? Why… Am I so bad that deserve to being fucked by a toy? Am I… really that useless? Am I borned to be… a pet that was fallen from a dignified Prince?”

 

“Because a tiny bit of your heart and your people still think you are a prince!” Leo lifted Takumi by grabbing his hair and fucked him using the butt plug. “You still have a lot for me to take,  _ Prince.  _ Like this…” He thrusted the plug deeper and forced his pet to scream. “Or this…” He pulled the chains and rubbed his nipples. “Just how much you can gave, Takumi. Your screams, your moans… I will never get bored of them! Oh, not to mention how shameful you are when you fall, slut. Just how hard you tried to retaliate when I first forced my cock into your slutty mouth.”

 

“S-Stop… A-aahhh!!! Don’t… Don’t fuck me in public… Please…” Leo threw him onto the ground and stamped on his head. “I never think I'm a prince… I can never return into my previous life… even if you remove all those…” Takumi placed his hand on his brand and rubbed the burnt mark with his fingers. “The brand… The collar… Even if you removed those, my body and heart… has already adapted the life of being a slutty Hoshidan pet. A Nohrian’s fucking toy. I can never recover… I just want death… No matter a quick one or long one… I just want to get rid of this life, this useless, shameful, traitorous life.” He stroked his cock and wrapped his hands around it. 

 

“I know… this is because of your spell…The more embarrassed and painful I am, the more sexually aroused I feel… I want to stop cumming… I want to die…” He squeezed his cock and forced himself to moan. “Please… May you give me death… If… If I acted… Acted obediently?”

 

“Oh, but your inability to stop cumming is the very proof you can’t do anything,  _ Prince _ Takumi. Protecting your own country… family... Pride… Even own body to stop cumming… Do you even think you can persuade me to kill you, slut?” He kneeled down and shoved the penis plug into his cock. “I thought you hate the penis plug, whore. Now that I have stopped you from cumming and tainting your country, shouldn’t you be thankful and continue walking?”

 

Takumi could only gasped and shivered in unwilling pain and sexual arousement. The binding at his cock tortured him, but he did say he wanted to stop cumming. He could feel his master tugging his leash, and he knew what his master wanted. So he crawled, unknowing where did his master leads him to. 

 

“Look up, pet. Do you recognize this shop?” 

 

Another tug to the leash, and the pet looked up. This is the sweets shop that used to be Sakura and his favorite, that had so many memories of him and his sister when they were young.

 

“Excuse me, can I buy some of your goods?” The pet could hear his Master talking to the shop owner. But that was not his business anymore, never.

 

Takumi looked down and lost in his flashbacks of him and his sister visiting this shop often, snacking happily with only the two of them. But now she’s gone, and he is no longer human. 

 

Some sweets rolled into Takumi’s sight, and he recognised it as his favorite sweets back then. Noticing the pet’s state, the Master tugged the leash. 

 

“What’s wrong, Your Highness? Wasn’t that your favourite snack? Why wouldn’t you eat it?” 

 

“I-I….” 

 

Takumi felt so embarrassed, so embarrassed that the shame caused his legs to tremble and his cock to wiggle, but was unable to cum because of the plug. He lowered his head very slowly. It was indeed his favorite snack, but to eat directly using his mouth from the ground when his people was watching isn’t something he can do, he should do.

 

“Hurry, Prince! I didn’t buy it for you to let you rest on the spot! We have an event to be done! “ 

 

_ When I still have a princely heart, you called me a pet. But now, my heart is broken and have already adapted the life of a pet… so why call me a Prince? Why did you call me ‘your highness’? _

 

Swallowing his saliva and shed some tears, Takumi licked the snack, and ate it directly using his mouth from the ground. It was covered in dirt, but still as tasty when he had eaten it with Sakura. Still as good as before except eating and treated like a dog.

 

“Does it taste good, pet?” 

 

“Y-yes… I-it is still as good as when I ate it w-with m-my sister…” 

 

“Good. You better remember how it tastes, because it will be the last normal food you’ll ever need. After this, all you will swallow is cum. You are a sex pet after all, so it’s easier to feed you since all you need is cum. Pleasing me with sex is your fate now, slut.” 

 

The pet was frozen in place, staring at his Master emptily.  _ Is this my last humane food? The last thing that is put into my mouth other than cum and cock and fingers?  _ He gasped and swallowed his saliva.

 

_ But I am a pet, a pet that only deserves cum. I am just a lowly pet that is a toy in other’s eyes. _

 

_ That’s why they feed me cum, only. _

 

“Y-yes, Master.” The pet muttered. “I am your cum-gulping pet. You can just f-feed me with cum…” 

 

“Good boy. Now walk to the plaza.” 

 

He stumbled across the plaza as he groaned. He could feel his cock harden, and pumping for his seed to be released. “Master…” He moaned and gazed at him. “Please… My cock is so hard… so stiff… Please… let me cum…”

 

“Tch. I thought want to stop cumming, pathetic pet. Wait till a bit more…” He guided Takumi to Mikoto’s statue and stopped. “Nah, here. Raise one of your leg like a dog peeing. I’ll remove your plug so that you can cum on your Queen Mikoto’s statue, right?”

 

“No… Not Mother’s statue…”

 

“She already saw you acting like as a pet, cummed on the throne! So why can’t you cum on a mere statue, when the actual person already saw you become a pet!” He forced Takumi to widened his legs and beat his ass. “Hurry and raise your leg, pet! Let me take out your plug so you can cum as you like!”

 

“I-I... Ahhh!!” Leo played his balls and caused him to raise his legs. Half-lidded eyes gazed at his people, as the image of his mother’s last words come to his mind.  _ Protect… Hoshido,  _ she said. But now, it was him tainting, corrupting the country his mother built. He could feel the plug being removed, with overflowing cum spraying onto his other’s statue.“Ah… Mother... I… Mother!” 

 

“Pathetic. The Hoshidan prince cumming like a dog peeing on his mother’s statue.” The Master pinched his face and licked his lips. “You truly have fall, Prince Takumi. You’ve truly become a sex pet.”

 

“I… No… I…” The silver-haired ex-prince licked his cum and cleaned up the mess he had done.  _ Why? Mother? Why? Dawn Dragon? What have I done wrong?  _ He quietly sobbed and blocked the head of cock with his finger.  _ Is my existence a mistake? What have I done wrong? Tell me! What have I done that I deserve to pollute the thing I love most?  _

 

“How thirsty you are for cum, you slut! Finish it, quick! We still have a lot to do!” Leo kicked his butt and tugged the leash. “I’ll feed you more cum if you love cum that much! Only if you behave well, of course!”

 

“Ahhhh!!” Another flow of cum contaminated the floor Takumi had just cleaned up. He stared at his cum, confusingly, having no idea why he was so attracted with it. He had no idea why he wanted to drink it so badly.  _ Is it because that I can only drink cum in the rest of the life? _ He asked himself.  _ Why? Why can’t I be less slutty? _

 

“I’ll move…” He focused on the floor and muttered. “Just stop. Stop this.”

 

“Why did you want to stop this, slut? Really, Prince Takumi, you did nothing well as a prince. As a prince, you are a failure that is keep overshadowed by your brother…. But you are far better as a sex pet!” The Master called his pet to stand up and hugged him. “Low the caste of sex pets are, you are high quality among them. Constantly begging, crying, and cumming, very sensitive and obedient…Very beautiful, you’re even more beautiful than his sisters.. Who doesn’t want a pet like this?”

 

“I… am useless as a prince…” Takumi fell onto the ground and weeped. “But I am a high quality pet… Am I?” He twisted his nipples and moaned in depression. “I want to be a high quality Prince… I don’t want to be overshadowed by Ryoma... But why am I a high quality sex pet? Tell me…” He evilly laughed and smashed his face onto the ground. “Is destiny playing tricks on me? Am I forgotten by the Gods? Why… am I forced to live the life I hate?”

 

The crowd stared at the Hoshidan ex-prince, gasping and weeping as they see their prince self destructing. They can do nothing, to save him from this miserable life. They can do nothing but watching their prince fall and break, watching the last Royalty living a life worse than death. They wanted to rush out and hugged their prince, but deep in their heart, they know Takumi couldn’t be safe. The whole point of bringing the second Prince of Hoshido out is to threaten Hoshidans from any uprising and calming Nohr’s victory in the largest country of the continent. This showcase is just the start of the series of torturing event that will happen to the ex-prince.

 

Even to the Nohrian Prince, seeing  _ someone  _ fall to hell right before his eyes had affected him. Despite the heartless brutal childhood he had, he felt his heart itching when he heard his pet talking his family.  _ Why? Why am I feeling guilty for him?  _ He questioned himself as he observed Takumi.  _ You have done this many times, Leo. Why do you even care about him? He is just a sex toy! A toy!  _ He shook his head and forced himself to get away from the thoughts. He knew it, that his kindness would kill him if he give it to the wrong person. He knew he needed to act as heartless, and as violent as his father.

 

_ For Nohr. _

 

“When will you stop crying, slut?” He deepen his voice and tugged the leash, sliding Takumi towards himself. His lifeless hazel eyes glared at his pet, as if a fire was burning in it. “What were you doing? Damaging your beautiful body? Did I say that your body isn’t yours?” 

 

“Master… I’m sorry… I-I…”

 

“Punishments is the only thing you need, you  _ obedient  _ slut who never listen to orders!” He beckoned his soldier to put a wooden table. “Lie on here!”

 

Takumi pushed himself up and reached onto the table. He looked at the plank, wondering what torment his Master will give him next. “Master…” The table is obviously too small for his whole body. “What is… that for?”

 

“Lie down and you’ll know, SLUT!” Leo pushed his torso onto the plank, placing his upper chest onto the table.He unclipped the clamps, removing the nipple clamps and the chains. Now, Takumi’s chest is lying on the table, with his legs supporting his weight. He hid his hands above the edge of the table, smoothing the pointed edge Leo had designed for him.

 

“Put your hands HERE!” The Master roughly snatched his wrist and lay it right beside his shoulder. “I've never got to see how tender your fingers are… So muscular yet so tender.” He rubbed his fingers and licked his nails. “Is this trained up because or your archery?”

  
“Y-Yes, master.” He shivered when Leo chewed his fingertips, tasting his sweat. He helplessly moaned as he pressed his muscle.

 

“I love how you react to literally every single touch, especially here.” Leo rubbed his index and middle fingertips, which were used for pulling the bowstring. “So delicate, that I really want to destroy all your hard work.” He grasped the nails in his pocket and placed the tip on his palm. “Shall I pin you here?” He moved the nail to his fingertips. “Or here?”

 

“I-I…” He wanted to cover his hand below his body, but his body was shivering in fear that he couldn’t even control his hand. “N-No… No finger…” He could barely pronounce the word when he was screaming and yelling. “No… pin… I won’t go away… I can’t… can’t…”

 

“You’re so damn broken that you don’t even know what you’re doing.” He digged the nail into his palm until blood flew out. “Maybe I shall pin your fingers in left hand and palm on your right, then.” He hummed as he hammered the nail deeper, and deeper into his skin. “You’ll recover, slut, only if you cooperate.” He whispered and smashed the nail into the plank.

 

The pet could only scream: screaming for the pain of breaking his fingernails one by one, screaming because his master enjoy breaking him, screaming to show his unwillingness of being a slave, screaming because of his damned life. He couldn’t do anything, or speaking anything against it, but to “silently” accept his fate. He has no say, no matter it is his punishment, his life,or his fate: he is just a doll in everyone’s eyes. A fucking doll everyone loves to torture and blame, a fucking doll that his existence is to cry and scream, a fucking doll that his life is destined to suffer.

 

“How do you feel, then?” The mage cupped his cheek and forced his amber eyes to look at him. “Have you done screaming yet?”

 

The pet nodded, with overflowing tears rolling off his cheek. “Master... Ahh!” The insane pain of moving his hands is paralyzing him. “Even if you don't pin me… Even if you remove my collar and my brand…” His begging eyes gazed at Leo’s hazel eyes. “I can't go away… I won't dare to go away… I’m just a fucking pet… a fucking doll… a toy… What can I do, when you release me back to Hoshido? I’ll still be a prey… for slave sellers… I will still be enslaved… I will never be free. I can’t even walk… I can’t even talk like a human, let alone prince… so why, do you need to pin me? Can’t you… just give mercy for me?”

 

“That’s why I need to pin you, slut! I don’t want anyone other than myself to  _ have _ your gorgeous body.” Leo scrambled his silvery hair and gestured Niles to bring him a horny beast . “You’ve said that you’re an animal, haven’t you? So it's just natural that you mate with fellow animals, right?”

 

“M-Mating? What do you mean, Mas-” Takumi peeked at the edge of the crowd, where a large horny dog was leaded to the centre of the plaza. He tried to unpin himself, twisting the nail off, but could only do more injuries to himself. His begging amber eyes was filled with tears, beseeching his master. “No, master, please, No. I-I…”

 

“I thought you want to be fucked, whore. You were asking for my dick to fill your hole, isn’t it?” The dark prince patted his head and took out the butt plug. His smirk made him shiver, as if something  _ more  _ is prepared for him. “There,” He interrupted his thought and choked him with his leash. His pale fingers circled around his hole and widened his legs.“I give you a warm dick to fill your sorry ass! A warm dick you’ve been wanting for!”

 

“No… Please… Not this…”

 

“SHUT UP you damn slut!” Leo beckoned his retainer to bring him the beast, which is stumbling his way through the crowd. “You don’t need to be scared, slut. This  _ dog  _ is specifically trained for fucking slave…” The outlaw passed the leash of the beast to his lord. “For torturing slaves as Nohrian’s  _ entertainment _ .” He whipped the beast and tugged the leash, signalling it to fuck Takumi with everything it has. 

 

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOO!!!! MASTER!!!” The pet trembled as his legs spread as wide as they could. It was just terrifying: the canine, or whatever beast it was, was taller and larger than him. He could feel the beast was lying on his back, thrusting his dick right into his sweet spot. Its paws pressed on his pinned palms, pushing him down onto the table. Its tongue licked his silvery strands, covering it with its saliva. “PLEASE STOP THIS BEAST FROM FUCKING ME!! Please… This… AHHHHHH!” He helplessly struggled, hoping his master will listen to him. “I BEG YOU, MASTER, PLEASE!!!”

 

“You cummed the very second this beast fucked you anyway, not to mention you’ve allowed it to control you.” He removed the leash attaching to the canine’s collar and caressed its fur. “Good job, doggy, you deserve not to be collared, not like the Hoshidan Prince.” He snickered. “Just fuck this useless trash as hard as you can.”

 

“M-Master… Am I… AH!!!”

 

“You’re much worse than  _ it,  _ Prince Takumi. Rebellious, arrogant and stupid. You can’t even satisfy me without punishing you.” He whipped his legs and tugged the silver strands. “Besides, do you really want to stop? You have already let yourself fucked by Faceless, so this animal should be okay, right? What kind of prince feels good when raped by animals and faceless anyway?”

 

“A-ahhhh!! If you put it that way, Master,” He shed his tears and directly gazed into the Prince’s eyes. “This is better than Faceless, yes... Warm... And hurts less…” He bit his lips, trying to prevent lewd moans escaping his lips. 

 

“But it still hurts… Especially when I’m here.” He muttered. “I am no longer a free prince… I am your pet… But... do I really need to suffer from these? You forced me to be fucked by Faceless, you forced me to be fucked on the Hoshidan throne. Yes… now I’m broken as hell… I’ve lost the very last hope I had… I’m acting the very way you want. Is it necessary to showcase me again? It order to get a more obedient pet?”

 

_ If it wasn’t you yelling about being a King, I wouldn’t have to do this again. _

 

The dark prince gasped and covered his mouth.  _ Why on Earth am I thinking about this?  _ He shook his head.  _ Concentrate, Leo. Concentrate!  _ He glanced at the deflowered Hoshidan Prince, fucking by the Nohrian dog.  _ Why am I not willing to do this? I will showcase him in the Nohrian plaza again soon! He will auctioned again soon!  _ He could hear his brain telling him to stop, telling him to stop those public humiliation he planned to give. 

 

However, it is his role of being such a heartless Nohrian. It’s his responsibility to get everything left in this Prince’s body.

 

“Yeah? But you are feeling aroused that you constantly cum despite you say it hurts.” He pulled the strands until his pet stared at his constantly pumping cock, which was getting weaker and weaker. “Look at yourself, slut. Just how much you’ve cummed? Look at those white steak: Those are your seed spraying through the Hoshidan tiles.” He could feel the Hoshidan’s face reddened as another flow of heat passed through him. “I’m being kind to you already, slut. Didn't you say this is better than Faceless?”

 

“But now…” Takumi looked at the ground emptily. His curled his fingers, trying to clench it into a fist. He weakly punched the table, expressing his hatred to how powerless he was. “Everyone can see me fucked… cumming… I would rather keep in private… and raped by those Faceless...” 

 

“Do you think you are allowed to keep in private?” Leo clipped his chin and lifted his head. “Have you forgotten why I need to capture you at the first place, clever prince?”

 

“I-It… It is for h-hum-miliating… m-me… P-preventing rebellion in H-Ho… S-Shido… AHHHHHHHHH!!!!”

 

The pet could feel the canine was filling him with its seed, constantly hitting his prostate and tearing his hole apart. He felt similar thing with the Faceless, that his entrance was being torn by the huge cock, yet the hit in the spot felt so good that he constantly cummed. He hates himself, that how he feels good, moaning and cumming while fucked by an animal with his people watching

 

“That's why I am showcasing you, pet.” He answered with a teasing tones, kissing his tears away. Seeing the ex-prince frustrated is just a beautiful sight for Leo: Proofing how successful he was with the plan of conquering him and Hoshido. “You need to learn you have no right at all, slut. You need to know you are Nohr’s property, Nohr’s whore, you don’t even have privacy!”

 

“Whore, you say?” The pet sniffed and glanced at the dark mage. “So why am I fucked by this beast? Master, please, fuck me. I am your pet, right? My purpose is to spread my legs for you, right?”

 

_ Don’t even try to ruin my showcase again, Takumi. _

 

“Don’t give me orders, slut. You are mine, not the opposite. I am free to shove stuffs to your sorry ass.” Leo whipped the beast, ordering it to fuck his pet harder, to hit his prostate more frequent. “Aren’t you having fun with this beast, pet?” He tugged the leash and pressed his lips onto his. “Now whore yourself to this dog. Bark. Bark like an animal you are.”

 

“W-woof! Woof!” The pet barked as loud as he could. Tears pricked out from the edge of his eyes, and rose his butt so that the cock was inserted deeper inside him. “A-Ah! Please.. Stop fucking me… It hurts… It really hurts… Just mate with your species… But not me… PLEASE!!!”

 

“But you just fucked yourself harder, slut.” Leo squeezed his butt cheek and traced his fingers down his thigh. “Admit what you are, Prince Takumi. Tell everyone that what you are, now.”

 

“I-I have already did it, didn’t I?” He moaned as the master touched him. Half-lidded amber eyes glanced at the crowd. His cheek was becoming redder and redder because of how frequent the dog hit his sweet spot. “I-I am your pet… Your sex pet… Your sex pet that deserves to be fucked by dogs and Faceless… A-aahh! Why does this canine.. Keep hitting my spot… Nngh…” 

 

“Louder, Prince Takumi. Everyone, especially to those who didn’t see the Hoshidan royal blade shoved into your ass need to lose faith on you! So they wouldn’t waste their precious lives trying to save your worthless, lowly life. Right?” Leo tugged the leash and rubbed his muscular fingers. “Oh, I’ve forgotten you’re so damn exhausted. Should I use a microphone tome so that your voice can be heard around the continent?” 

 

“N-No… Please… I’ll scream… I’ll scream until everyone heard it… Until every Hoshidan has lose faith in me…”

 

“Great, then.” He pinched his face and patted his head. Another hand slipped into his pocket and flipped open another tome. “Now, clarify what you are, Prince Takumi!”

 

The pet glanced at his master and sniffed. “Didn’t you say you won’t use it?” He muttered. “Why… why are you…?”

 

“SHUT UP PET IT IS UP TO ME WHAT I WANT TO DO!” Leo choked him with the leash and gripped his neck. “Clarify now, or I’ll spawn Faceless to fuck you HERE!”

 

Takumi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to forget everything he had in his life. “I AM A SEX PET!! A PERSONAL SEX PET!! I AM NO LONGER A PRINCE!” He gasped for air as he heard his Master laughing and teasing how pathetic he was. “I AM JUST A SEX PET!! I AM WORTHLESS!! EVEN RED LIGHT DISTRICT WHORES DESERVE BETTER THAN ME… A-Ahhh!!”

 

“Excellent, Takumi.” Leo cupped his face and pressed his lips together. Their tongues then meet as the pet moaned in pain. Delicate fingers rubbed off the tears rolling off his cheek when their tongues intertwined.

 

Their lips parted, yet their tongues were still touching each other. “This is what I want from you.” He clipped his pet’s tongue and kissed his tears. “Clarifying that you are a worthless, lowly sex pet that is even less worthy than red light district whore. Splendid, pet. I’ve never known you can scream so… loudly.” 

 

He unclipped his tongue when begging amber eyes gazed at him. “A-are you satisfied, Master?” Takumi quietly sobbed and faced the table. “Ah… Nngh… There… Everyone in Hoshido knows I am your slut now… Everyone knows how deflowered I am, how slutty and powerless I am… Are you satisfied yet?”

 

“No, not yet. There is some few things more you need to clarify.” The prince chuckled when he sae his pet stunned by his words. His body was trembling in fear, with his eyes peeking through his arms, doubting whether he was speaking the truth. 

 

“W-What… Are you kidding me?”

 

“You’ve done this once already. So you should be okay with the second, right?” Leo brushed the silvery strands and showed the Nohrian brand to the crowd. “Not much, pet. Just clarify how I have modified your body to fit your role as a sex pet. That now you’re so slutty, that you can never return to your royal life after all the things I had done to you.”

 

“I-I....”

 

“Not so fast, pet. You won’t speak loud enough if you face the table.” He dragged his face until Takumi looked into the crowd. “Oh. I also find it cute when you’re so embarrassed that you cummed the second you make that clarification.” He ordered Niles to bring him a pet bowl and put it under Takumi’s cock. “Don’t miss it, whore. Cum to that bowl. After this session, drink all of your cum. You’re desperate to drink more of your seed, right?”

 

“How can I… I…”

 

“You never missed a hit when you were fighting Nohrians, so why can’t you cum accurately in the bowl?” He caressed his fingers and pushed the nails deeper into his flesh. “What shall I do when you missed? Maybe summon a few Faceless so they can take you right here.” He wiped his blood and tasted it. “Or maybe showing pictures of how you retaliate during our first sex? But then, you won’t miss it, right?”

 

“Y-yes… I understand… I-I won’t… I’m the best archer in Hoshido. I will do as you pleased…”

 

“Now then, clarify you’re a slut now.” He suddenly pulled the leash and harshly grabbed his hair. “You’re slut that cummed no matter what is shoved in your slutty ass!”

 

“I-I…”

 

“What are you waiting for, pet! You weren’t this hesitating when you screamed ‘Nohrian Scum’! Hurry and spill it out! Everything!”

 

The ex-prince gazed at his people, who are weeping in frustration, seeing their prince falling so low that he can’t reject anything the Nohrian prince forced him to. He could see people fainting, covering their mouth, silently scolding the Nohrian ruler. He wanted to retaliate, but no, he had tried it had and failed - failed so utterly that he broke. He was so broken that his Master needed to give him a resting day for him to cure. “I AM A SLUT! I AM SO SLUTTY THAT I CUMMED WHATEVER MY MASTER SHOVED INTO MY ASS!!  A-aaahhh!!!” 

 

He screamed in anger and pain. He hated himself, from the very second he was borned. He was never as good as, or better than his brother, never as strong as his elder sister, and never as caring as his younger sister. He shouldn’t have existed, yet, he was the one stealing all the love from his mother. “EVERYTHING… EVERYTHING CAN MAKE ME CUM!! SEX TOYS, TENTACLES, FACELESS, RAIJINTO, AND NOW, EVEN AN ANIMAL CAN MAKE ME CUM!!!” Tears rolled off his cheek. He just couldn’t do anything to prevent this from happening. He was so powerless that his fates was controlled by a Nohrian. 

 

_ If I am not this weak.  _ He thought.  _ If I am stronger.  _

 

“A-hh… Nng… Huks...” 

 

_ If I wasn’t manipulated by those spells, I should be able to think. _

 

_ But no, I don’t even have the freedom to think,  _

 

_ the right to be a human. _

 

“Very good! Like that, whore!” The dark mage yanked his hair and whispered beside his ears. “Admit everything so that your people would lose faith on you. Admit that your body is a whore now, not a noble prince or a trained warrior.”

 

“I don’t… Please… Don’t do this…”

 

“Do you want Faceless cumming in your torn hole, slut?” He asked with a teasing tone. “You know, I can spawn them whenever you’re disobedient. So what will you do, King Takumi? Clarifying yourself or raped by Faceless then clarify?”

 

Takumi shook his head and cried harder. “My…” He banged his head onto the table, forcing himself to forget all the honour and pride he had. “MY BODY IS OF A WHORE NOW!! I HAVE BEEN TAILORED SPECIFICALLY TO BE A SEX PET! I AM UNDER A CURSE THAT TURNED ALL MY PAIN AND SHAME INTO SEXUAL AROUSAL!” He glanced at his people, whose face is filled with confusion and shock. “THE MORE EMBARRASSED I AM, THE MORE PAINFUL I AM, THE MORE I’LL CUM! EVEN IF I AM TORTURED, I’LL CUM BECAUSE OF THE CURSE!! I CAN’T RETURN TO MY ROYAL LIFE WITH THIS SLUTTY BODY!!”

 

“Oh,” The dark prince smoothed his hair and read the Hoshidan prince’s mind. “You still think you’re a prince, a leader of Hoshido, don’t you?” He tweaked his ears and smirked. “You don’t need to remember these, since your slutty body is mine already. Just tell them to lose hope at you and it’ll be okay.”

 

“H-How… How could you talk like nothing had happened?” Takumi looked into his master with distrust. He could feel his cock stiff again, yet hardly erecting anything. “Do you know I can feel like you are? Do you know I’ve emotions? Do you know how painful to be shoved by tentacles and swords? Do you know how heartbroken I am when I’m clarifying? Do you?!”

 

Leo leered at the pet.  _ Don’t even try to ruin my thing again, slut. If you are not obedient, you will need to be showcased again.  _ He bit his lips, but his hands grasped Takumi’s face. “We are Nohrians, slut, we are your enemies. You should have realise that when we killed your dear siblings, leaving you in this world all alone.” He appreciated that twisted look on his pet’s face. He was about to cry, about to freak out, but was too exhausted to even move his lips. “I have also cursed that you are addicted to cum. Like I said, you don’t need to, and you won’t anything other than cum. I hope you still remember the taste of your favourite candy.”

 

“You... what?” Takumi narrowed and widened his eyes. “I-I can’t even eat…. Normal food?” He licked the wooden plank, with tears pricking at the side of his eyes. “T-That… I’m addicted… to cum? Why?” He pushed himself up, even with the beast on top of himself. “WHY? Because you want to see how I beg for cum?” He could feel the thrusting action in this ass, hitting his prostate again and again. “TELL ME WHY?”

 

“Hm. Modify your body so it fits your sex pet life more.” Leo pushed down his head until his chi touched the table. “It fits you, whore. A whore that cums nearly every second. A whore that gave up his country. A whore that feel so low for himself that he cummed on his mother’s statue. A whore that is willing to be fucked by the country’s divine blade in front of his sibling.”

 

“No… I’m not… not so slutty originally… I wasn’t willing to…”

 

“Why are you crying, pet?” He cupped his cheek and kissed his brand demandingly. “Do you have any right?”

 

“I…” The whore shooked his head and fell onto the table. He was so tired from the the series of event that he had experience. Everything in front of his eyes were blurred: He can’t even see his hands sharply. He should have missed the bowl, as his struggles probably caused him to move around. However, he didn’t dare to look at what he had done, as it will just increase his fear and burden. “I have no right at all… At all… Nothing...” 

 

“Do you expect your people to hear this? Louder!!”

 

“I HAVE NO RIGHT AT ALL!!! I AM JUST A PET!! I HAVE NOTHING!! NOT EVEN MY BODY AND MY SOUL IS MINE!! I AM SO LOW THAT EVEN HAVE SEX WITH HUMANS IS A LUXURY FOR ME!!” He could feel that damn heat flowing around his body, that cum is leaking from his hole, that the beats’s dick was hitting his prostate. He could see stars spinning around his head as the world darkened. “I’M JUST A TOY! A SEX TOY THAT EVERYONE THROWS AWAY AFTER USING ME! A TOY THAT EXIST BECAUSE MY MASTER WANTS TO SEE ME BREAK!” He could only hear the cracking sound of his heart, shattering his previous self into tiny pieces. He wanted to laugh at himself: How stupid he was that he wanted to be recognized by people, to be appreciated, to be loved. How naive he was when he begged for people not to abandon him, how innocent he was when he thought he could save Hoshido. He just couldn’t get it: Why his luck turned down him again, and again, and again.

 

"I HAVE NO RIGHT TO DEFY WHATEVER MY MASTER WOULD SHOVE INTO MY SLUTTY ASS, NEITHER CAN I CONTROL MY COCK NOT TO HARDEN AND CUM!! I DON’T EVEN HAVE THE RIGHT TO WEAR CLOTHES AND SPEAK UNLESS MY MASTER LET ME!! I DON’T EVEN HAVE PRIVACY…” He shouted until his throat was completely dried up. There is nothing left, nothing for him to keep. “Master showcase me often… he reads my memory… to hurt me…” He sniffed as his head fell onto the plank. He couldn’t even lift his finger; he was too tired.

 

“Slut, do you still think you’re a prince?” Leo stroked his hair, humming while removing dirt on the silvery strands. 

 

The pet weakly shook his head. Watery begging eyes might have helped his situation, yet he was so exhausted that he couldn’t even turn his head. 

 

_ Save me… Someone save me…  _

 

“You heard him, Hoshidans! He is not a prince anymore!” He could feel the weight above his back disappearing. The nails pinning him was tugged out, yet holes have already formed in his flesh. “His body is tailored for sex! Do you still have respect to this slut?”

 

The Hoshidans looked at each other, yet they didn’t know how to respond. They had never thought - not even the slightest - that the arrogant Hoshidan Prince would bow down to the Nohrian Prince. To be fair, he did treated horribly that it would be a miracle if his personality remains after all those tortures. They hate how heartless Nohrian humiliate not only to their Royalty, but to the country itself, but they can do nothing to retaliate.  

 

_ “Stop… Save me… Save me from this…” _

 

_ Please… Save me…  _

 

_ S-save me. _

 

“What did you say, slut? Didn’t you say you’re not a prince anymore?” Leo grasped the silvery hair and hauled the pet onto the ground. He stomped on his head, adjusting the angle of his face. “Despite being a total bitch, you still want to be saved? How selfish are you!”

 

_ Save… Someone… Save me… _

 

_ Please… _

 

_ I don’t want to live… Just stop this… _

 

Takumi wanted to cry, but he was already dehydrated. How much times he had cummed today, he didn’t know. He couldn’t even blinked his eyes and looked at his Master when he spilted on his face.

 

_ Did anyone hear me? Am I saved? Did anyone die? _

 

_ Or am I dead? Why can’t I move? _

 

“Look at you, slut! Lying on the ground, gazing emptily at the sky.” Leo pricked his shoes into Takumi’s mouth. “How would you react if you saw yourself constantly raped when you were screaming ‘Nohrian Scum’? Oh! Just how shocked you would be, yelling at us that was fake.”

 

_ Was I a prince? Or was that a dream? _

 

_ Why did I wake up? Why? _

 

He sobbed, so quietly. So quietly that he wanted to keep it himself. His Master should have heard him, heard him speaking to himself. Hoshidans should have realised how horrific Nohrians are, but what they saw was nothing compared to his broken heart.

 

_ Did I even have a Mother? Am I really born as a high prince? Did I have a family? _

 

_ Why did I need to have such a dream? Why can’t I be a slut when I was borned? Why do I even need hope? _

 

_ Mother… Sakura… Do you really exist in this world? Are you the only ones who love me? Will you try to save me? _

 

_ Will anyone, save me? Save me… Please… _

 

“Now then, would you even try to scold us ‘Nohrian scum’? Would you even try to raise a finger against us?”

 

_ Kami-sama… _

 

_ Can you hear me? Or am I just a devil? _

 

_ A devil who deserves nothing, but suffer. _

 

_ And suffer. _

 

_ And suffer. _

 

_ I want to be saved. Please. _

 

_ Someone…  _

 

_ Save me… _

 

_ Come back and save me…  _

 

“Heh, enough lying, slut.” The Nohrian Prince dragged his pet up and partially healed his wounds. “I can’t never get tired of this beautiful sight, Second Prince of Hoshido. Or should I say…. Ex-prince? You look marvelous with cum mixed with blood in your ass. However, you still need to walk back to your cage so you can end this day.”

 

The ex-prince pushed himself up with his front arms. His palm wasn’t bleeding anymore, yet the pain stayed. “I-I… My princely life was the past… my present and future is as a pet... S-sex is my purpose now… There is nothing I can do but to spread my legs…” He stood on four and sniffed, so forcefully that he wanted himself to cry.

 

“Yes, there is nothing you can do to defy your master.” Leo swiftly shoved the plug into his ass, once again. “Struggling for water?” He put the pet bowl, which was filled with Takumi’s cum in front of him. “Here’s your reward to cum accurately to this bowl, whore. Drink it all. It’s your favorite drink, right?”

 

“I.. I…” 

 

He knew, he couldn’t do anything other than drinking it. He was too dessicated to crawl, or even moan. He was cursed to drink this bowl of cum, in front of his people. Despite how hard he tried to defy himself, his eyes were fixed on his seed, and his tongue was dripping because of the white streaks. He knew, he had no control of his body, not anymore.

 

His body is just a tool for breaking him.

 

His soul is just the product of Nohr’s humiliation.

 

And he, his personality, is stuck between the two, suffering from the insane pain, both mentally and physically.

 

Takumi lowered himself, licking his cum drop by drop. He wanted to laugh, and cry, as emotions rushed onto his face: he didn’t know how he should act, or what he should do. He is lost, even if his Mother and sister stills love him. 

 

_ No, I’m even worse than a lost soul. _

 

“How slutty! Prince Takumi!” Leo stomped on his butt and teased the plug. “See, this is why the curse fits you!” 

 

The pet peeked at his master. _ Curses… Spells…  _ Tears rolled off his cheek and fell onto the bowl.  _ Did they make me immortal? Did God ignored me because of these? How did these restrained me? _

 

_ What is my meaning of living? _

 

_ Just a doll for applying spells? _

 

_ Or a mice for testing out new ones? _

 

_ Why do I even need to survive? Why do I even need to exist? _

 

“Now then, walk, pet. Walk back to castle.”

 

Takumi looked at Leo with doubt.  _ Me? Walk back?  _ He gazed back at his shivering hands, which can’t even lift his body up from lying. He knew it would be no use, he knew he would be laughed by his Master. Yet, he still muttered. “Master… Please… I can’t even stand on four… I’m too tired…”

 

“Shut up, pet!” Leo tugged his leash until his hands left the ground. “You walk on four, naked, collared and leashed, licks cum from the ground and on the feeding bowl, even fucked by an animal, yet you still dare to speak?! Still dare to think you are human!? Bark. Or meow.”

 

_ Is that how Master think I am? That I am just a mere pet? That I am no longer a human being? That I have no emotions? That I can’t feel pain? _

 

_ Is this how everyone looks at me? Every single Hoshidan thinks I’m nothing but a slutty pet who follows Nohrian’s rule? A fallen prince that can never be saved? _

 

_ That I’m something which deserves no love? Not even from Mother? _

 

_ Is that really what I am? _

 

The pet softly meowed and his master released the grip, falling him down onto the ground again. “Walk back to the castle. To your room.” He pressed the plug and made it vibrate.

 

“Please…” Hot breathes panted out from his lips. Gasping for air, Takumi still couldn’t believe he is a pet, and the thought of his loneliness made him feeling sick. He cupped his chest and coughed. “I am exhausted… Master… I can’t walk with that…” 

 

“Yet, you still dare to speak like a human despite all of your animalistic behavior.” Leo kneeled down and pat his hair. “Admit that, Takumi.” He whispered beside his ears. “You can do nothing to escape from your destiny, of being a  _ pet. _ ”

 

Takumi’s dazzling amber eyes looked in Leo in confusion and distrust, with a slight anger of his destiny betraying him.  _ How many times do you need to tell me? I know… I am a pet now, a slutty pet that can only spread his legs and moans. You don’t need to brainwash me again and again… I know what I can do and what I can’t… _

 

“Look, Hoshidan people! Do any of you still think this wretched pet is your prince?” Leo beckoned his pet to move forward by whipping at his back. “Look at him! Look at all the things he did, he act like an animal, not like a human! He is just a fucking sex doll and pet!” 

 

Takumi moaned as his very last tears pricked from the edge of his eyes. His shivering hands quivered harder, trying its best to support his weight. “That’s it. You’re allowed to moan, but not speak. Not to mention that you’re not allowed to be loved and caressed unless I tell you to, slut. No, my little sex doll.” The Master brushed the silvery strands and smelled it. “Just like that, pet. Just do what I tell you to.”

 

_ Sex doll…  Sex toy… slutty pet… Can I even get away from those names? _

 

_ My purpose of living is to give sex. Takumi’s purpose of living is to entertain others by suffering. _

 

_ Do I even deserve to be named? Do I even deserve to live with ‘Takumi’ as my name? _

 

_ Am I called Takumi? Or am I just a replacement for the Hoshidan prince?  _

 

_ Am I just a doll Mother created? Am I just a toy everyone places with when they want and trash it when… _

 

_ When they hate me? _

 

_ Am I… really… _

 

All in a sudden, he could only see darkness in front of him. No light, no hope, just endless haunted corridors lying in front of him. He couldn’t feel his arms, his legs: they are all sore, and are not under his control. 

 

“Faints!? Pathetic. How lacking your stamina is, second prince of Hoshido. You need more training for this. Hey, wake up, pathetic pet.”

 

However, the pet was still lying on the floor, lifelessly. He couldn’t even open his eyes, let alone walking back to the castle. Everything was still, except his pumping cock, hardening once again because of the spell. Despite being healed by the Nohrian Prince, his cum and blood was sprayed on the Hoshidan tiles, covering it with a thin layer of red and white. 

 

“Tch…” Leo placed a bowl of water onto the ground and shoved his head into it. “When will you learn to act as a pet?”

 

Water rushed into the pet’s nose and his mouth, blocking air from going in. Foam bubbles floated onto the surface when he choking and coughing. His eyes barely opened, watching the bubbles popping on the water surface.

 

_ Am I dead, finally? _

 

He could hear his breath going out. He could listen water flowing beside his ears, drowning him slowly. He could feel water filling his lungs, pulling his life out of him.

 

_ Do I even have life? _

 

_ Am I dead from the very second I was created? _

 

_ Can I reunite with my family afterlife? Or they have already abandoned me?  _

 

Takumi choked, as the bubbles rushed out from his mouth. He cried, at least he hope he was. He hope he could cry for the very last time, at the very last second he lives in this world. The bubbles sparkles and brusted into pieces, like how fragile his life was.

 

_ Mother… Sakura… _

 

_ Did you remember me? _

 

_ Please… tell me… tell me that I’m a human… that I was a human… _

 

_ That you loved me… _

 

_ That I was worth living… this far… _

 

Leo pulled his head up by his hair and smacked his back, forcing him to cough out the swallowed water. “I didn’t allow you to die, slut.” He released his grip, falling his pet onto the ground. “I drowned you because I want you to  _ wake. _ ”

 

“M-Master… but…”

 

“But what, pet? Do you seem you have an option?” He kicked his butt and tugged the leash. “Well, if there is any more effective method than drowning your head to wake you up every time you faints, maybe I’ll think I’ll consider it.” He clenched the strip and beat his reddened back. “And you still dare to speak, pet? You still dare to speak when you haven’t moved a step?”

 

“M-Meow…” Takumi pant out hot breathes and pivoted on the ground by his arms. His toes tried to push his body forward, a little by little. “M-meow…” His voice slowly went out when he fell onto the ground, once again.

 

“Seems that you’re too exhausted to walk, slut.” The dark mage teleported Takumi’s rusty cage into the plaza, with the door opened. “Enter the cage and you can rest.” He removed the leash from his collar and leaned on the metal bars. His lips slightly tilted up and spoke arrogantly.”

 

“I wonder if there is anyone who will still respect you after all the things you have shouted, and acted today, slut. Oh, so much for the last royal of Hoshido.” He paused, waiting for his pet to react. He knew, all he had done today was just preparing for this moment. “Look, whore. Look those shocked face of those people,  _ Prince Takumi _ . Look at those face who saw their prince behaving like an animal, and even have sex with an animal! Look at how disappointed they were!”

 

Takumi glanced at his people. The world was spinning, with stars floating around his head. No one saw him as a prince anymore, not after everything he had done. He is just a pet, a lost, wild cat, captured and tortured by Nohrians. He is just a deflowered cat, with his fur torn, and limbs broken. He is nothing more than an injured wild cat that no one loves. 

 

He hugged himself and rolled pass the metal bars and entered the cage he belonged. Through his bleeding fingers, he could see his people weeping because of him. He could see those once sparkling hopeful eyes turned dull today. He could see tears streaming down their face, blessing their last Royal to be safe. He could also see them cursing the Nohrian for his dirty action.

 

But it doesn’t matter to Takumi, anymore. They are just people who felt guilty about him, yet did nothing to save him. It never change the fact that no one loves him, and no one cares about him.

 

He covered his eyes with his arms, trying not to let anyone seeing him sob. It wasn’t long until the world became utterly dark, and utterly silent.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

_ Takumi hid himself behind Mikoto’s statue, with his arms hugging his knees, curling himself into a heap.The silvery strands covered his bare body, yet weren’t long to cover his exposed butt. He nudged his face into his chest, sobbing harder when he realised the sex toys (the nipple clamps and the butt plug) were still inside him. His cock was pumping, desperate to spray his cum onto his bare chest.  _

 

_ “Mother…” He sobbed, as tears pour out from his eyes. “Mother… I’m sorry… I’m sorry for what I’ve done…” _

 

_ A pale hand landed on Takumi’s silver hair and patted his head. “Takumi?” The Mother was shocked to see his son here, weeping until his tears gone out. “Why? Why are you here?” _

 

_ The son rubbed his eyes, staring at his mother with unexpected joy. “Mother? Are you Mother?” He mumbled. “You’ve come back, Mother! Are you going to save me? Are you going to bring me away?”  _

 

_ Takumi widened his arms and leaned onto Mikoto. Jovial tears streamed off his face, begging for his mom to hug him back, and love him back.  _

 

_ “Slap!” _

 

_ The Mother smacked on his face, with visible red lines formed on Takumi’s cheek. “Mother? It’s me… Takumi…” He cupped his cheek and gazed at his mother. “I’m your son… Your loving son Takumi… Why… why did you hit me? Mother?” _ __  
  


_ “Do you think I really care about you, Takumi? I am shocked that you’ve gone that far for me.” She tugged his hair and pulled him away. “But then, I’ve always hate you so much that every single second with you was just wasting my time.” _

 

_ “W-What are you talking about? M-Mother?” His innocent eyes were fixed on his mother. He didn’t know why, or what made his mother to hate him. He didn’t know why even the closest person betrayed him when he was the fragest. “Mother… you’ve always hated me? Why… Why did you… how can you…” _

 

_ Mikoto smirked and stood up. Her hazel eyes stared at his son, who was begging for her to love him. “You're not like Sakura, Ryoma and Hinoka, who I am proud of. They fight as prince and princess and died for Hoshido. But you, Takumi, what have you done?” _

 

_ “I-I” Takumi stared at his slutty body, which was cumming every second the plug was shoved into his ass. He knew he could no longer return to his previous life, but he still wants his mother to love him like she did.  _

 

_ “Please… Mother… I was forced…” He nudged his head into his chest and sobbed. “I-I am not borned as a slut, right? I am borned because of you, because of Hoshido, right?” _

 

_ “You’re not, Takumi. You’re borned at a pet.” She kicked him away and gripped his collar. “It’s a shame for me to have you to be my son, Takumi. Such a slutty sex pet that cummed on Hoshido’s divine blade...You even cummed on my statue and tainted the country, didn’t you? How could anyone with a dragon’s divine blood do that?” _

 

_ “No… Stop telling me… Stop!” He shook his head vigorously, defying any truth told by his ‘Mother’. “You are not mother… Mother loves me… She loves me… Even…” _

 

_ “Are you eyes so blurred that you can't recognise your own mother?” She rubbed the Nohrian mark on Takumi’s forehead and touched his beaten spot. “Can’t you remember Mother’s touches?” _

 

_ “Touch me… No, don’t touch me… No! GO AWAY! DON’T TAINT MY MOTHER!” _

 

_ “Admit that, Takumi,” She patted his head and turned around. “You are borned for this miserable life for you captor.” She looked down upon the silvery haired prince. “I hate you so much that I was about to throw you into the streets, and I’m so guilty that I didn’t.” _

 

_ “Stop it… STOP IT!!!” He clenched a fist above his heart. “I-I… I’m…” _

 

_ “You are a slut, Takumi. And a disgrace to the Hoshido Royal family.” _

 

_ “I-I…” He could listen to footsteps moving away from him. He could hear the laughs his Mother made when he broke. “MOTHER! MOTHER! COME BACK!” He screamed, so hard that his voice went out immediately. “LOVE ME! PLEASE… MOTHER!!!” He fell onto the ground, with tears sprayed all over the Hoshidan tiles. “MOTHER!!!” _

 

_ Now, it is only him, alone. _

 

_ So silent, so lonely. _

 

_ He laughed at himself.  _ **_How stupid I was? Why did I trust anyone?_ **

 

_ But soon, his laughs turned into tears. His body was shivering in his endless fear. _

 

_ “Love… Do I not deserve it?” He cupped his cheek, rubbing the skin where his Mother had just slapped him. “Do I really deserve, nothing?” _

 

**_Please… someone love me…_ **

 

**_Someone… I beg you… Please…_ **

 

**_L-Love… me_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dream was created by Leo and the Mikoto is FAKE. The real Mikoto will visit him sooner or later but by then Takumi is more than broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo's diary: Epic change that Takumi will stop showcasing in Hoshido, but in Nohr later.

Dear Diary,

 

I have never been so relieved after completing a mission. The Second Prince of Hoshido is no easy enemy, and is even harder to control even he is broken. If I haven’t failed last time, he would have been able to struggle and regain the single hope in his deepest heart. What is unpredictable is the willingness of the Hoshidans to save their Prince.

 

Now, I have already finished all my tasks as a provisional Hoshidan governor, but it would be a waste if I execute Takumi now. His soul is more than broken: He needs time to recover from all those showcase he had experienced. He will need some personal time: He longed for human touches rather than monstrous ones. By the time he recovers, he will formally become my personal pet and Nohrian’s entertainment.

 

Speaking of which, I didn't have sex with him since the first day we met. His beautiful body was displayed to me everyday, but I have never touched or fuck him since then. I have no idea why my heart itches whenever I saw someone else putting their cocks into his hole: I am jealous. Since I’ve successfully accomplished my goal, it is time for me to enjoy this lavish gift from our successful invasion.

 

Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Drace: Perhaps this one is the most horrific thing can happen to him, but in what happened in next chapters isn't nice to him either~ More pain wait for him, are you excited for it too?
> 
> LuLu: This is nothing compared to how he will be treated in Nohr... At least more Takumi fetish, right?
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic


End file.
